At the Heart of Interrogation
by LizAMWriter
Summary: Formerly "Exploring the Beginning of Truth." Abby is not usually present to watch interrogations because Gibbs doesn't want her to. One day, she witnesses an exceptionally intense interrogation in which Gibbs and Tony play the severe "bad cop" act. She is troubled. What are two alpha males to do to comfort her? Literary tags: M/F/M, HEA, probably NSFW, allusions to BDSM.


Title: At the Heart of Interrogation

Author: LizAMWriter

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the world of NCIS, which is owned by Donald Bellisario. I do not own NCIS, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Abby Sciuto, or Anthony DiNozzo. This story is a work of fiction and not intended to be part of the "official canon" of the series. The plot, such as it is, is mine, as is the baddie Clyde. I am not making any money off of writing fanfiction, this story included. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rating: M for adult situations.

Summary: Abby is not usually present to watch interrogations because Gibbs doesn't want her to. One day, she witnesses an exceptionally intense interrogation in which Gibbs and Tony play the severe "bad cop" act. She is troubled. What are two alpha males to do to comfort her? Literary tags: M/F/M, HEA, probably NSFW, allusions to BDSM.

Notes: So last summer, I began a journey which I felt was leading me to take a break from writing. In the process of taking that break, I put my account on hiatus and took down the stories I had posted here. Writing brings so much joy to my life – and writing fanfiction in particular – that I am no longer on hiatus and am putting my stories back up. Unfortunately, the bane of my existence is that I perpetually edit my work; so, when I reread this story in preparation for re-posting, I decided to improve it a bit. Thus, this story is both new and old, if that makes sense. Please enjoy and don't judge the details of the interrogation too harshly…they really aren't the point of the story. I write ménage; this is a rather tame version of it, but it is unequivocally Gibbs/Abby/Tony.

At the Heart of Interrogation

"Come on, Clyde. Give it up. You know you'll talk eventually." NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo dropped a thick file on the metal interrogation room table. The sound fell flat, as it always did.

Tony allowed his toned form to drop into a chair, keeping an eye on the wiry man sitting across from him. Gibbs had ordered his senior agent to break the suspect, and "do it _yesterday_ already!" Said senior agent hoped for an expeditious breakage; they were running out of time to find Clyde's accomplice. To his annoyance, Tony's instinct told him this guy was not going to give up easily.

Tony sighed, lifting his eyebrows in expectation at the suspect. Behind him, Gibbs and Bishop were observing from the other side of the one-way mirror. He ignored the tumble his stomach did at the thought of his boss. Instead, he narrowed his eyes at Clyde and tried not to show satisfaction when the suspect squirmed.

"Cly-de," Tony's sing-song voice got his attention when his eyes wandered to the mirror. Tony didn't want to give their suspect time to think about who was behind the reflective surface. "Let's talk about the murder of Staff Sergeant Riker."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Beside Gibbs, Bishop bounced from foot to foot anxiously. He glanced briefly at her.

"Something to say, Bishop?"

The young analyst sighed, but didn't take her eyes off the two men in the interrogation room. "He needs to move faster. I don't understand why he's not yelling and getting in this guy's face."

The elder investigator gave her a wry half-smile. "Just wait a few more minutes."

"What if we don't have a few minutes? Tony needs to break him before we lose the accomplice's trail."

"We won't."

"Go in there and be the bad cop," she urged.

Before Gibbs could respond, Abby walked in, closing the door gently behind her. Her hair was tamed in braided pigtails, and she had chosen pink clothes over black: She wore a pleated pink skirt and a white shirt that sparkled with pink skulls. When she took her place at his other side, Gibbs noted that her white, platform shoes made her almost as tall as he.

"I think I found something that might make the bad cop thing easier," she handed Gibbs a thin folder with Major Mass Spec's latest test results.

He skimmed the page and looked at Abby. He gestured at the folder in his hand. "English, Abbs."

"Those test results prove that Clyde's son, Officer Grandon, was the one who pulled the trigger on Staff Sergeant Riker. The DNA results don't match exactly to Clyde here, because, well, they won't due to…"

"Got it, Abbs. Time to speed this up." Gibbs dropped the file on the counter and moved quickly to the interrogation room.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony looked to the door as it started to open. He knew it would be his boss before the older man came into view. He silently sent a "thanks" into the universe, because the look on Gibbs' face told him it was time to play his favorite interrogation technique.

Bad cop, bad cop.

Gibbs surveyed the scene. Tony's posture told him that his intrepid investigator was getting impatient. _Good_ , he thought ruefully. _I'm ready for this guy to sing. And I'd better like the song._

"You know what it means to be held as a terrorist?" Gibbs' voice carried no inflection; he was matter-of-fact as he took the seat beside Tony.

DiNozzo was used to this tactic, and he knew the role he would need to play. He looked at their suspect. Clyde sat, hands folded in his lap, and did not say anything.

"It means I can hold you in this room for the next hundred years and not have to account for it to anyone," Gibbs leaned across the table, staring Clyde down.

Clyde smirked in response.

Tony saw Gibbs' mouth twitch slightly. Gibbs was just warming up.

"It also means that I can charge you with a truckload of crimes. When the execution sentence is handed down, you'll wish you were still in this room."

Clyde registered a slight panic. _Afraid to die_. Gibbs' mouth twisted again. He had found the weakness and he would use it.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"How long will this take, do you think?" Abby asked Bishop. When the blonde gave her a questioning look, Abby inclined her head toward the two NCIS investigators now circling the suspect.

"Hopefully not much longer," Bishop looked at Abby for a moment. Then she asked, "You never watch?"

The scientist shook her head. "No, usually I'm in the lab when all the interrogation magic happens. I did watch one time…" her voice trailed off and she wrung her hands a little. She shook her head then, determined to ward off thoughts of Mikel the Crazy Psycho Stalker Dude. "But I got pulled away before the guy broke."

Actually, that was only half the truth. Gibbs was emphatically against her observing the interrogation the second time he went in the small room with Mikel. He had forbid the whole team from watching, and later, as Gibbs relayed the events to her, Abby had been shaken but glad she'd not seen it.

"Oh," Bishop nodded her head. "Who…" her ever-inquisitive mind wanted to know more about the interrogation that bothered Abby so. However, before she could finish the question, a loud _bang_ drew both women's gazes toward the interrogation room.

Abby saw Gibbs to Clyde's right and Tony to his left. Tony had slammed the file down in front of Clyde. The suspect showed more fear than he had exhibited a short twenty minutes before. Gibbs leaned in then and said something neither observer could hear before he brought his hand down hard on the table.

Abby jumped at the noise, even though her eyes were glued to the scene and she expected it. Truth be told, when Gibbs and Tony went all alpha-male, her stomach always did pleasant tingles. She found the men attractive on a normal day, but the dominant male routine put her right over the edge. Abby briefly wondered what Gibbs and Tony would say if they knew their flashing eyes and growly-sounding commands fueled some amazing fantasies.

Today, though, too much was at stake for Abby to catalogue the cat-like moves of Tony and the barely-caged Gibbs aggression. Well, maybe she was still appreciating it. Just a little.

Gibbs chose that moment to verbally unleash on Clyde. Threats, insults, and a few legal terms she was sure he would never care about were all part of Gibbs' carefully considered barrage meant to inflict enough fear to make the suspect talk. Abby turned to leave at that point. She hoped the evil little man in there talked, but she did not want to see anymore.

Just as Abby's fingers gripped the door handle, Tony opened the door from the other side. The scientist stumbled forward, and Tony reached out a steadying arm immediately, gentling his features as he looked at her.

"Sorry, Abby."

Abby tried to focus on the case instead of how good his grip felt on her arm. "It's ok. Is he ready to talk?"

Tony's eyes gave her a careful once over. "Yeah, I think so," he said at length.

She nodded, then stepped around him, mumbling something about heading to the lab. She needed her sanctuary.

Tony watched her leave, then closed the door quietly behind him as he advanced into the room. He needed Bishop to fact-check a few things and then he had to contact their Army liaison. He would have to make sure Abby was really ok after that, though, because he did not like the look on her face as she left.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs took a deep breath and put his head in his hands. Once they had gotten Clyde to spill his son's whereabouts, a flurry of law enforcement activity ensued. The military police and local police were involved in the final standoff, which, happily, ended without anyone getting hurt. Gibbs, Tony, and Bishop now sat at their respective desks to complete reports which would fill the Director in on the details of the case.

As Gibbs looked back up, he noticed Tony watching him. Or rather, watching _through_ him.

"Yes, Tony?" he questioned as a teacher might question an overly eager pupil.

Tony had finished writing his portion of the report, and was debating whether or not to tell Gibbs about Abby's behavior earlier. He had not been able to get her out of his mind, and he was unsure he wanted to examine that too closely. Tony did not realize he was staring at Gibbs until the man pulled him from his thoughts.

"I…Nothing, Boss." Tony pushed his chair out, rose, and stepped around his desk. "I'm going to see Abby."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the other agent. He noticed Bishop had stopped pecking away at her computer, and one glance her way confirmed she was watching Tony, too. Clearing his throat, Gibbs looked at her fully and gestured to her computer when she turned to him. Bishop quickly resumed typing.

"DiNozzo, come here."

Tony kept a carefully neutral expression on his face as he stood in front of Gibbs' desk, and Gibbs stood up.

"What's the problem?"

"Abby seemed troubled when she left interrogation. I've been thinking about talking to her all afternoon."

"Troubled how? And when did you see her leave?" Anything to do with Abby always had his attention. He resisted the urge to be mad at Tony for not bringing his concerns forward earlier.

"She had that 'I-Need-My-Lab-And-My-Farting-Hippo' look about her. She was leaving the observation room when I went in to talk to Bishop."

 _Oh, hell._ Gibbs didn't know she stayed in the observation room after he left it. He did not like Abby watching interrogations; in fact, when she expressed interest in watching them question suspects, he found something else for her to do. Gibbs would sometimes have to be just as devious as the suspects in order to get what he needed from the bad guys. Those interrogations sometimes got ugly, and he never wanted Abby to see him ugly.

The supervisory agent checked his watch. She had been down in her lab all afternoon – alone – with her thoughts on the intense scene she witnessed. That was not good.

"Give me ten minutes with her and then come down, you hear?" Gibbs was halfway to the elevator before Tony's "Yes, Boss" made it to his ears.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Abby moved quietly and efficiently between her computer and the evidence table. Like the others, she had a couple of last-minute test results to add to the Grandon file and wanted to just be done with it. The whole case left a terrible taste in her mouth. She finalized an evidence label, stuck it to a plastic evidence bag, and added it to the row of bags she had already readied for permanent storage.

She registered Gibbs' presence a heartbeat before he was beside her. Normally, Abby loved any interaction she had with him, but she didn't want to get involved in another case. She wanted to go home. Still, she forced a smile and met his piercing eyes.

"What can I do for you, Gibbs?"

Gibbs did not like the faux cheerfulness in her voice. He much preferred her genuine optimism and warmth. Whether it was just this case that was bothering Abby or not, he did not like seeing her troubled. He moved in closer to her left side, and, putting his right hand around her waist, he pulled her into him until her shoulder and arm were flush with his chest.

Putting his lips near her ear, Gibbs murmured, "Abbs, it's ok. I'm right here." He leaned in and pressed those lips to her cheek.

Abby closed her eyes and savored being close to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. After a few seconds of leaning into his quiet strength, she turned fully toward him, slipping her arms around his torso, and tucking herself into him as closely as she could. Immediately, both of Gibbs' arms were around her, holding her tightly.

They said no words; none were needed. Abby concentrated on the masculine scent of him winding through her olfactory senses; committed to memory how solid his chest felt against where her head rested; and focused on the delicious tingles he was awakening in her as his hands trailed abstract patterns across her back. Her shirt was thin and she could feel the heat of his hands through it. Abby readjusted herself, bringing them even closer, her front now flush with his front.

Gibbs knew he was in trouble the second she shifted against him. He had been trying to ignore what having her close was doing to his anatomy. As long as he maintained a little space between them, he could cling to some semblance of professionalism. Abby was one of his team, and he cared for her. When she wasn't at her best, the machinations of his team suffered. At least, that's what he tried to tell himself when he had reached for her. But this closeness went beyond professional compassion, or even friendship.

Gibbs was aroused. He could not blame it on a near-death experience, emotional trauma, or even another red-head relationship gone bad. He was aroused because the woman who occupied his fantasies had molded herself to his body and he wanted to feel more of her. Distantly, he wondered what she would do when she realized what she was feeling. In anticipation of her negative response, he stood still, keeping his arms around her, but not applying any pressure to hold her closer.

After Abby settled herself more firmly in Gibbs' arms, she registered two things: Gibbs' body was hard against her, and Gibbs' body was _hard_ against her.

She froze.

After a moment of contemplating what to do – ignore it, make a joke about it, or run for the hills – she knew she could not do any of those things. She had loved Gibbs for a long time, and the evidence of his attraction to her thrilled Abby. Instead of backing away, she nuzzled his neck and kissed the tender skin she found there. She felt Gibbs' quick, deep breath against her own chest. Abby pulled away enough to look up at his face.

He was quiet for a long while, staring at her, taking in every nuance of her expression. She bit her lip, and his fingers were drawn to the soft flesh. His digits traced back and forth, until Abby whimpered. Gibbs cupped her cheek, tilted her head to the angle he wanted it, and then gently his lips met hers. The kiss was an experiment of sorts, but the instant they connected, Gibbs knew once would never be enough.

Abby's heart soared, and keeping her eyes closed as Gibbs kissed her, she tried to memorize how hot and needy his mouth was against hers. Their connection grew more intense. Abby grabbed onto the material of his shirt in two firm fistfuls. Whatever it was that had prompted Gibbs to kiss her, she did not want him suddenly thinking it was a mistake.

She needn't have worried. The moment she opened her mouth to his tongue's prodding, he knew he had to have her. All of her. The sooner the better. That thought brought him up short and he slowed down a little, going back to soothing, closed mouth brushes of his lips against hers. This was _Abby_ , and he had to be careful. She was the most important person in his life and no matter what he wanted her to feel cherished, not used.

Gibbs moved back slightly, taking a few seconds to breathe normally. He rested his forehead against Abby's, and his hands still framed her face. His thumbs caressed the soft skin as he murmured her name.

Abby tried to catch her breath too, and the reverential tone Gibbs used when he said her name told her everything she needed to know. Her hands came up to cover his. She needed more skin-to-skin contact. Even as his touch and his kisses promised more, they were both acutely aware of their geographical location. _Work, we're at work._

The elevator chimed, and Abby thought Gibbs would move away from her. Instead, when she gently tried pulling back, Gibbs simply shook his head and held her eyes. Heat filled her cheeks at his unspoken command. She remained where she was.

Tony stopped at the lab's threshold when he saw Gibbs and Abby so _involved_ with one another. He squirmed. He was unsure of what he had walked in on. "You said to give you ten, then head down, Boss, so, I, well," he shrugged, then smiled. "Here I am."

Still the senior investigator and the forensic scientist said nothing, both having turned their heads just enough to watch him silently.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go now. Reports to write and all…" Tony turned his back to them and, somewhat confused, decided he would head back upstairs and wait for Gibbs there.

Abby sighed. "Tony, wait." She stepped back from Gibbs, giving him a shy smile, and crossed the lab.

Tony turned back to face her. He could never deny her anything. Besides, he was curious and more than a little concerned about her. When she stopped within arm's reach of him, he could smell Gibbs' woodsy soap on her. His eyes skittered over to the man in question, who merely nodded slightly. He knew that nod; it was one they used to communicate during scenes with submissives. A buzz of desire shot through Tony's veins. It had been a while since they last played together.

Tony refocused his gaze on Abby. If Gibbs thought a scene with Abby would help her, who was he to argue? All they had to do was determine if Abby would be open to it.

The forensic scientist could not read Tony's expression, but she didn't like how awkward everything suddenly felt. His knowing look began to unnerve her. To break the silence, she asked, "Are you ok?"

Tony smirked softly at that, then, bringing his hand up to her cheek as Gibbs had done, said, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

She frowned, puzzled, but leaned into his touch all the same. "Why?"

"You had a look on your face when you left interrogation earlier. I want to know what put it there because I did not like it."

Abby's heart fluttered. _This_ is the Dominant Tony that she fantasized about. _Oh, he's still waiting for an answer._

"This case was…hinky. I felt the evil in that guy a mile away." She shrugged.

"Was it really the case that bothered you, or was it the interrogation?" DiNozzo deliberately kept his voice soft and inquisitive. He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, liking the way she continued to lean into the touch.

Abby bit her lip and she looked over Tony's shoulder. She didn't want the agents to think she couldn't handle them breaking a suspect.

"Your eyes give you away, Abbs, so full of expression," he rubbed his thumb along her bottom lip.

Abby startled at the contact and took a step back from him. It's not that the touch wasn't nice. It was very nice, _too_ nice, and too intimate. Abby didn't see Gibbs in her peripheral vision anymore, and she worried about what he thought of Tony's actions. She didn't want the next flank Gibbs roasted over his fire to be Tony's.

"Tony," she started to take another step back but found herself stopped and steadied by hands on either side of her waist.

Gibbs' hands.

 _Oh boy._

She turned to meet his eyes, and in the ice-blue depths she read concern. "The interrogation bothered you?"

"A little." Her voice sounded small to her ears. She cleared her throat.

Gibbs was annoyed. Firstly, that Tony knew what was going on with Abby before he did. Secondly, that Abby didn't tell him she had something on her mind. He opened his mouth to say as much, but he didn't get a chance to form the words.

Abby hated knowing she upset Gibbs. She began chatting nervously. "It's not that I don't get it, or that I can't handle it. I get that you have to be 'grrr' with suspects. But, when I think about you two that way, I like to think about collars and handcuffs. But, in a good way, not a 'grrr' way." Abby stopped talking when she realized what she'd let herself say. "I mean, um…"

Gibbs and Tony locked gazes over her head. Tony's eyes betrayed his surprise, and Gibbs' reflected his satisfaction with Abby's admission. Gibbs' mouth turned up in a small grin. He gestured with his chin to the woman between them.

Abby was trying desperately to think of how she could explain her confession. Her mental somersaults were cut short when Tony lifted her chin and swiftly moved in to put his mouth over hers. She was unsure of what to do and stayed stiff as a statue for a couple of seconds, until she felt Gibbs' fingers knead the flesh of her hips. Her groan was all the opening Tony needed.

He was not gentle like Gibbs. His tongue invaded Abby's mouth with little fanfare. His hand held fast to the back of her neck while the other one skimmed down her side to her hip. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue flicked against hers. Abby's hands roamed Tony's solid torso, and he let her explore and touch him as she wanted to.

When Tony leaned in to kiss Abby, Gibbs stepped forward bringing his front flush to her back. He held her hips firmly, massaging the flesh until Tony's hesitant fingers encountered his hand. Gibbs knew what he was asking. In answer, he turned his fingers, gripped Tony's, then reversed them so Tony's hand was on Abby's hip. Gibbs' hand rested on top of the junior agent's.

DiNozzo enjoyed the warmth of Gibbs' hand, and Abby's enthusiasm for his kiss. Tony continued his invasion, chasing her tongue, coaxing her to keep time with his rhythm. Her soft whimpers pulled at him, and he backed off the fevered pace he had set. If he didn't, they would lose their jobs when Vance found them naked in the forensics lab.

Tony and Abby separated slowly and sweetly, and silence descended. After a few minutes of the three standing still and gently touching one another, Gibbs focused on the sounds of Tony and Abby's breathing combined with the soft whir of the air conditioning. Gibbs kissed her neck gently, and checking in with her, he murmured, "This ok, Abbs?"

She tilted her neck so he could have better access. "Oh, yes."

"How about this?" Tony bent his own head and kissed the other side of her neck. He smiled against her skin when her hand gripped his brown locks. She hummed in approval.

Gibbs wanted to put a stop to their interlude, but Abby was so damn touchable, and his hands were on the move again as Tony whispered to her and peppered her face with kisses. Gibbs untucked Abby's shirt and touched the warm skin beneath it. He chuckled when her muscles twitched beneath his hands.

"Ticklish, huh?" he murmured.

Abby broke contact with Tony's lips and panted. "Maybe."

"Mmm, good to know," Tony smiled and continued his gentle touches, contrasting them with Gibbs' more firm ones.

The elder agent was less subtle. "When you're tied to my bed I'll find all your weaknesses, my pet." His hands flayed out across her stomach, and his hands were hot against her cooler skin.

"Gibbs, please," she relaxed her head back on his shoulder, enjoying his solid masculinity. Gibbs was _very_ enthusiastic about the prospect of tying her up, and he let her feel his arousal through their clothing.

Abby was reminded of Tony's presence when he gently yanked her ponytail. He kept his fingers curled around her hair, stepping into her so that Abby could only wiggle between the men.

"I can't wait, Boss. I need her. Think she'd like the playroom?" His words were addressed to Gibbs but his eyes were on the scientist between them. He hadn't planned this, hadn't even consciously entertained serious plans to take Abby this way, but he could not deny how perfectly she fit against them.

Her eyes went wide, and then she did squirm out from between them. Abby walked a few steps away and then turned to face them, confusion in her features.

"You two have" – she waived her hands in front of her as if that explained the concept – "before?"

"Yes," Gibbs said matter-of-factly.

"So you really are, I mean, the whole 'grrr' thing, it's not just an act?"

"Nope," Gibbs again.

Tony held his tongue watching the exchange. He knew Abby would tire of monosyllabic responses, and then he would have his turn to answer her questions. He didn't have to wait long.

"Tony?"

"Yes, Gibbs and I have played with submissive partners. He is, as you can imagine, completely Dominant. I can switch between top and bottom, depending on what is needed." He gave her his best harmless-as-a-kitten look. "Abby, it would be our pleasure to give you what you need." He kept his distance, intending to wait her out. He felt Gibbs move up beside him.

"Abbs, have you played before?" While Tony and Abby were speaking, it occurred to Gibbs that maybe Abby had just read books or visited a couple of websites. Perhaps she didn't have any actual experience. If that were the case, he would have to amend his strategy considerably.

"I've stood in a time or two for a friend doing rope safety demonstrations. I played with a Domme a couple of times…but I don't wear anyone's collar."

Gibbs stepped forward until he stood in front of his fearless scientist. "Would you like a Dom?"

Abby swallowed with difficulty, finding her mouth dry. She felt like she was playing with fire; what started out as pleasurable sensation overload was becoming something else entirely. Gibbs was offering to fulfill one of her most secret fantasies. She wanted him, she wanted to kneel for him, she wanted to call him "Sir." Her stomach tumbled at the thought, and excitement and trepidation vied for equal attention in her mind.

Gibbs was in no hurry; he was somewhat fascinated by the thoughts and feelings playing over Abby's face. He was unsurprised at her confusion, but he knew the moment desire won out. Gibbs licked his lips and leaned in to kiss her. It had been less than an hour since their first kisses and already he was addicted.

Abby was so lost in Gibbs that she jumped when Tony put a hand on the back of her neck. He exerted a light pressure against the soft skin. "Abigail, how would you feel about two Doms?" Tony murmured in her ear.

Abby groaned in Gibbs' mouth. He groaned in response.

"We can make you feel so good, pet." Tony rubbed down Abby's back, allowing himself the pleasure of caressing her clothed behind. Abby reached out blindly for him, her hand landing in the middle of his chest. She held to the fabric she found there.

Abby was overwhelmed, completely undone, and she just wanted to fall over the edge. She was trembling with need for them, and was about two seconds away from dropping to her knees and begging them to take her when Gibbs released her and stepped back. Tony too removed his hands, but he remained next to her. Abby focused on the heat of his body as the chill of the lab came in around her.

"Abby, look at me." Gibbs' voice, strong and sure as always.

She focused on him, and then she was mirroring the smile he wore.

"Good girl. I need you to take a couple of deep breaths and come back to earth for me." Gibbs glanced at Tony, then held Abby's gaze as she obeyed him. "We asked you a question, and we need an answer."

Abby felt more like herself, but still she struggled to remember the question. It came to her when DiNozzo's hand began to trace circles at the small of her back. Did she want Gibbs and Tony to be her Doms?

Hell, yes.

Abby nodded at both men in turn.

"No, I need words, Abigail. This is nothing without communication," Gibbs gripped her chin firmly in his hand.

Abby resisted the urge to balk at that comment considering who it was coming from. Tony did not resist, and Gibbs gave him a stern sideways look.

"Yes, I want this. I want you both. I need you both," Abby made her voice work.

Tony released the breath he had been holding. He smiled at Gibbs.

After a meaningful look shared with both of them, Gibbs said to Tony, "We're leaving. Follow Abby to her apartment and bring her to my place. She won't need her car." To Abby, he said, "Shut these machines down, pet. Go home, pack a bag for the weekend, and Tony will drive you to my house. You're staying with us for a couple days." He gave her a wry smile. "I wouldn't pack too many clothes. You won't need 'em."

Abby shivered at Gibbs' words. _Oh, yeah. There's the growl. This is going to be so good._

 **A/N: This really is a one-shot…I've tried to continue it to give us a glimpse into Abby's first weekend with Gibbs and Tony, but my muse is really not cooperating and so if a part 2 were to happen it won't be for a while. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
